


This wont get better

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: Sex With Hugh Jackman [3]
Category: Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inside, Double Penetration, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actors, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Hugh and James...what more could you ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This wont get better

Your ass hole has been forced to open wide, with the intrusion of two big and thick cocks. The feeling of begin completely thorn open and having two muscular, well built, and hairy men is making you scream of pleasure.  
James look’s at you with his big blue eyes and checks out your body- It’s a good looking boy! , don’t you think Hugh?.- The expression on Hugh explains himself like an open book, he likes to watch you naked and he likes to make love to you…and know he has his best mate James with him and you. This moment couldn’t be more special to him.  
You are facing James that gives you dirty kisses on the mouth and behind you Hugh is kissing your neck, it couldn’t get better, they both have a similar pace and it’s a strong and quick one. The whole room has the smell of sex and it wasn’t going to disappear any time soon. You now know that Debrra will know what you have been doing with her husband.  
The strong thrusts are making you moan so loudly that makes James whant to hear more and more; you fell Hugh’s hands around your chest making you go closer to his body, you fell his hairy chest on your back, as your hand fells James very marked body and hairy chest.  
-Yeah, you like this hairy chest, I kwon you do- For James this is sex, but for Hugh this is love. He starts to increase his pace in a brutal way, making you almost jump on every thrusts he makes if it weren’t for Hugh holding you, both James and Hugh cocks are making great friction inside you ass hole. Hugh stop his thrusts and let his cock inside you making James do all the friction, both where close to cum.  
And then with a last and brutal thrust inside that makes you cry out loud James forces his cock in and cums all over it and forces Hugh to do the same, leaving you completely filled with seed. And you just went blank.  
When you wake up you are being held close to Hugh and James as an arm on your chest, this is definitely not going to get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!


End file.
